Oblivious
by L'Arc-en-Ciel227
Summary: One-shot! Yuki Cross, a student at Cross University, has been crushing on her professor, Kaname Kuran, who has a secret he'd rather not let known. Trouble arises very very soon, like I did this for a project, so its short. Let it be known that there is Character Death T.T but I had to do it :( Hope you guys like it.


**A/N: Okay this was a short story I did for my Writer's Craft class, so I decided to share it with this beautiful world :) Hope you LOVE it! **

**Warning: Character Death T.T **

**Disclaimer: I do not and sadly never will own Vampire Knight :( **

**Oblivious**

**Yuki's POV **

Running through the court yard at top speed, Yuki Cross leaped over the rail that was the entrance to the court yard. _'Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I hope I'm not late! Professor Kuran will kill me!' _She thanked whomever was looking out for her in the world as she dodged a car while she ran across a street. Finally reaching the A Building, she leaped up the stairs two at a time, throwing open the door and cursing the fact that her Japanese history lecture hall was on the third floor.

Feeling her waist length brown hair trying to escape from its high ponytail, Yuki gave a loud 'huff' and tossed the hair away from her face. Stumbling to the third floor, she ran down the hall and slid to a stop in front of the door to the left at the end. Trying to control her breathing as she hunched over her knees, she checked her watch. '_Thank you Almighty! I have one minute.' _breathing a sigh of relief, she brought her hand to her mouth and kissed them and brought the fingers to her handy- dandy black converse All-Stars and stood up straight.

Reaching for the handle, she stopped as a pale hand behind her grabbed it instead. "Miss Cross, are you going in?"

Gasping, Yuki whipped her head around and stared in shock at Professor Kaname Kuran, who was standing right behind her.

"Oh my Gosh! I am so sorry! I'm completely blocking the door and yes I am going in I just needed to catch my breath." Feeling the blush spread on her cheeks and neck, Yuki promptly told herself to shut up before she embarrassed herself further.

"Well I would think you needed to catch your breath from your vigorous sprint here." Yuki looked at him questioningly, forgetting her embarrassment for a moment. Seeing her confusion, he continued, "I almost hit you with my car."

_Oh. My. Gosh_. She could just die. She had never been more embarrassed. '_Though it could have been awesome to be hit by him. Ha.'_ His small smile directed towards her did not help. She hoped that nothing else could go wrong, since almost getting herself killed and him in big trouble since her dad's the headmaster and he doesn't take too kindly to people hurting his 'little princess' was not ideal.

As he opened the door and gestured for her to go first, _'ever the gentleman', _she forced her heart to get back to a reasonable pace so she didn't end up having a premature heart attack. '_I am way too young to die.' _Giving Professor Kuran a small bow in thanks, she rushed to the seat beside her best friend Yori, or Sayori Wakaba. Taking off her backpack she took out her notebook and pencils, aware of Yori's eyes, as her friend gave her a glare. Her friends chin-length blonde hair and forest green eyes were too much to deal with, especially as her and more than half of the class' students (not just female) watched as Professor Kuran made his way to the board and wrote the day's date. Placing his brown briefcase on the desk he took a long swing of his latte and plopped it beside the case.

"Okay class, today will be our first test which will begin as soon as I'm finished with the attendance." At the enthusiastic nods of the students, listening to his every word, Professor Kuran smiled and started the roll call. While the people around them raised their hands when they were called, Yuki turned to Yori waiting for the tongue lashing she was about to receive.

"Yuki. How in the _world _could you have been running late? I woke you up at 7! It's 9 now!" Though Yori was slightly smaller than Yuki, the blond was still able to look very intimidating with her arms crossed and the icy glare she was giving Yuki. Yuki was lucky that she was used to this –this was not the first time Yuki's ran late- or she would be a quivering mess on the floor right about now.

"Yori, I'm so sorry! I was up, really! It's just that I actually didn't get out of bed and then my mind wondered and I ended up falling asleep again!" Giving Yori her biggest puppy-eyed expression she could manage in a classroom, Yuki silently pleaded for forgiveness. Seeing Yori's lips turn up at the ends the tiniest bit in a smile, Yuki turned it to a full pout. _Might be laying it a bit thick, but surviving is the most important thing._

"Cross, Yuki."

Yuki jumped, turning herself to face the front, raising her hand to the air. "Here!" At Professor Kuran's nod, she turned back to Yori, waiting for the verdict.

"Fine. I'll forgive you-"

"Yes!" Yuki fist pumped the air.

"…but, you have to get me a large bubble tea today."

"Wha-?!"

"You heard me, and the almond flavoured one."

Seeing Yori's no nonsense expression, Yuki signed. "Fine…"

Ten minutes into the lecture Zero Kiryu (another of friend of Yuki) came into the hall. Not even giving Professor Kuran a glance, Zero dropped his doctor's note on the desk and walked calmly up the stairs to take his usual seat beside Yuki. Taking his seat, Zero ignored Professor Kuran's onyx eyes that glared at him. The whole of the hall was silent as Zero met eyes with Professor Kuran with his own heated glare. Everyone could feel the tension between the two. No one breathed, the tension so thick, it seemed to take all the oxygen from the room. Fearing what could happen if someone interrupted the two, everyone else was glad when the rear door to the hall was thrown open.

"KANAME!" Headmaster Cross jumped into the room and rushed towards the Professor, who broke his glare with Zero's purple eyes to watch the Headmaster head towards him.

"Woah!" Everyone gasped in horror as Headmaster Cross, who seemed to trip over nothing, fell down the stairs and smashed his head against the last step, his body still rolling. Everyone was in shock, when Headmaster Cross' body smacked into the floor in front of the desk and didn't move.

"Oh my Gosh! Father!" Yuki was the first one to react. She jumped out of her seat and flew down the stairs, desperate to get to her father. Crouching beside his head she began to lift it up.

"No, Yuki."

"What?" Looking up at Professor Kuran, who had backed away from the body and was staring at the pool of blood that was beginning to surround it. "Why?"

"We have to leave him until the ambulance gets here. He could have an injured spinal cord." Zero's cold tone made Yuki look at him as he joined her beside the headmaster. "Yori, call the ambulance. Professor, are you okay? You seem to be looking a little pale." Seeing Yori rush to get her phone out and follow Zero's instructions. Yuki hadn't really processed what Zero had said, but when she did she looked towards Professor Kuran, who hadn't moved from his spot.

"Professor?" The professor's eyes started to glow a blood red, still looking at the blood.

Seeing the glow, Zero whipped out a gun and pointed it at Professor Kuran. "I knew it. I told him it would be a bad idea to let you work here and I was right." Smiling coldly at the professor Zero pulled the trigger.

"AH! Zero! What have you done?!" As Professor Kuran's body slammed against the chalkboard, snarling the whole time and glaring at Zero with those blood eyes. The rest of the class had taken to either just gasping or screaming. Yuki grabbed Zero's arm to try to get him to put down the gun. Somehow Zero's arm stayed pointed at the Professor, even though Yuki was using her whole strength to try to bring down Zero's arm.

"Yuki you don't understand. He's the enemy, a vampire. His _kind _shouldn't exist and I have no problem killing him now."

"Zero, what are you talking about? Professor Kuran can't be _vampire! _Vampires aren't real?!"

Turning his glare to her, Yuki took a step back at the anger behind those violet eyes. "Really, Yuki? Then how do you explain _that?" _Pointing at Professor Kuran, who had stopped snarling and was now just staring at the two of them. Professor Kuran ran his hand threw his shoulder length hair, his blood red eyes hard.

"Fine, Kiryu. You can end my life."

"Huh?"

Looking at Professor Kuran, who just sighed at their expressions. "I am done with this. Instead of letting me just bleed out, how about we just end this." Looking right into Zero's eyes, Professor Kuran glared at him. "We both know you won't let me escape here, so we might as well end this."

A cruel smile overtook Zero's face, and he pointed the gun to Professor Kuran's head. "Okay."

_BANG! _

_"KANAME!" _

Yuki looked on in disbelief as Kaname stepped back as Zero's body hit the floor. Even though she had been beside him when it happened her mind played over the events that had led to Zero being shot instead of Kaname. It had only taken a matter of seconds for Kaname, as Zero's finger was pushing the trigger, to leap in front of him and grabbed his arm and quickly pointed it to his own face. The second Zero realized he had just pushed the trigger to shoot himself, seemed to be spent with his eyes widening a fraction in shock and then to give Kaname a small nod as the bullet hit his forehead.

"Yuki, come." Kaname held out his hand to her, "it is time to leave this place."

Giving a small nod, Yuki kept her brown eyes on Kanames' as she took his hand, ignoring the rest of the room.

"I'll go with you anywhere, Kaname."

Kaname smiled at Yuki, making her feel as though she had won the lottery, and led her away to begin their life together.

**The End **

**A/N: I just stabbed myself in the heart after writing this and hope to the Lord that y'all do not kill me... T.T **


End file.
